ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღSin tisolo la nada ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ
by patty-moon-de-chiba
Summary: 14 de febrero un día rebosante de amor para todo el planeta...pero ¿¿ sera cierto ?... por que para él era el día en que su corazón dejo de latir...por haberla perdido a ella...el amor de su vida


**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ** ** Sociedad : Milenia angels y patty moon de chiva ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

Shan shan!! por que el duo dinámico argentino-chileno y madre e hija se puso las pilas les presentamos nuestra nueva creacion :

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ** **Sin ti...solo la nada** **ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

¡¡¡¡aplausoosss por favor!!! volvimos no estabamos muertas andabamos de parranda jajjajaja :)

Hola chicos y chicas, bueno este fic es una creacion basaba en el dia de san valentin; proyecto que se nos ocurrio el año pasado jajjaja y despues de estar todo un año en proceso de redaccion finalmente llega a ustedes :D una obra llena de mucho amor __ y que esperamos sean solo dos capitulo este y otro mas.

Decirles que estamos agradecidas por su apoyo en nuestro primer fic juntas **Seducción Fatal** y prometemos tratar de publicar lo antes posible la actualización que por desgracia a patty moon se le perdió por que se le borraron todos los datos de su computadora. Pero no se preocupen ya nos hemos puesto las pulas duracell y tenemos imaginacion y inspiracion para mucho rato mas :) .

Dedicarle este fic a todos los que creen en el amor verdadero, y si tu querido lector aun no lo encuentras todavía, no te desesperes por que tarde o temprano el amor tocara la puerta de tu corazón y sera cuando menos lo esperes :). Y decirle a los afortunados que ya encontraron a esa media naranja y a ese medio bombón que un gesto o una frase bonita nunca esta de más.¡¡ Valoren lo que tienen a su lado, cuídenlo y nunca se rindan!!

**Patty-moon-de-chiva reportandose** : holaaaa como estan ?? (con puras ganas de matarte ¬¬* conciencia estupida) bueno se que nos extrañaron a ambas mi conciencia y yo jajasjaks pedirles mil disculpa por mi **querida sustituta**, se que no hay escusa que justifique mi ausencia pero tuve que dar muchas pruebas ultimamente; una para entrar en la universidad y felicitenme por que sere una proxima enfermera siiii !!!! y otro para conducir asi que salgan con mas cuidado a la calle por que me la dieron tambien jajjajaj. Bueno con respesto al fic en esta semana o en la otra sera publicado el nuevo capitulo que se llama **¡¡TORMENTA!! **asi que por favor solo tenganme un poquito mas de paciencia, la espera sera recompenzada :D muchas gracias por todoo... :)

** Recordales que los personajes lastimosamente no nos pertenecen ya que una persona mas brillante penso en ese bombonazo que es Darien ( mami no te enojes )y bueno todos los galanes que aparecen en sailor moon y esa es la brillante Naoko Takeuchi aplaussoss gigantes para ella :D**

**_ Y bueno ahora las invitamos a leer :_**

** ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ** ** Del amor....al vació** **ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

¡Como quisieras tenerte en mis brazos en este instante !-murmuro un muchacho cuando, después de un agotador dia en la facultad retornaba a su apacible departamento-,... hoy es 14 de febrero, san Valentín, el día del amor, el día en que todo el mundo esta con ese ser tan amado, tan especial, tan maravilloso y yo no lo puedo tener conmigo. Como quisiera decirle lo mucho que la amo, lo terrible que es estar lejos de ella, lo hiriente que es no poder sentir sus labios contra los mios, sus abrazos, sus sonrisas, sus miradas ay Dios mio ,sus ojos...-meditaba el pelinegro revolviendo su pelo y tomando de una mesa de la sala de estar, un portarretratos donde aparecia la fotografia de una hermosa muchacha de largos cabellos dorados como el sol, luciendo un vestido de color blanco, en corte imperio que caia en suaves ondas que eran movidas por el viento salino de aquella bella playa donde la habia fotografiado, se veia realmente... encantadora-. Te ves como una diosa, mi princesa...-su pelo ondeaba al son del viento y sus orbes... sus orbes irradiaban paz, dulzura y pureza, esa mirada que hacia que su pasión se incrementara sin frenos, tan cándida, tan perfecta para él; aunque desgraciadamente todo se lo había llevado el viento. Pensó que al menos este día escucharía su melodiosa voz, que lo tranquilizaba, lo hipnotizaba y lo volvía loco, mas estaba equivocado, ya que nunca podría besar nuevamente esos dulces labios, ni sentir esos cálidos brazos cerca de su cuerpo, nunca mas la llevaría a tocar las estrellas... y todo por una llamada, una simple llamada que le había arrebatado al amor de su vida, su único y gran amor. Tal vez exageraba, pero es que Serena era celosa hasta por el más minimo detalle,nunca le había escondido nada, jamás coqueteó con alguien, siempre tuvo ojos sólo para ella y esta vez por ser la primera en que le ocultaba algo de su vida, la perdía, todo se arruinaba, todo caía en una profunda oscuridad.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, comenzó a caminar desde el lugar donde había permanecido estático, necesitaba ordenar su mente, últimamente la melancolía se empeñaba en hacerle compañía, en perseguirle y causaba que su rostro se llenase de lágrimas y que obviara cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Tomó lentamente asiento en uno de los sillones, llevando consigo la fotografía de…¿DE SU NOVIA?, y nuevamente empezó a contemplarla con detenimiento, sus pensamientos giraron hacia momentos mas felices y comenzó a recordar como es que había conocido a ese ángel, como había sido la primera vez que la vio, a ella, su enigmática perdición..

** Flash back**

_Un lindo día se vislumbraba a través de las cortinas a pesar que era verano, la suave brisa refrescaba el lugar y un joven de 12 años apenas despertaba. Miro su reloj 10:00 Am, una buena hora para salir a correr, siempre le había gustado hacer gimnasia. Saludó a sus padres y se dispuso a trotar, para luego jugar, aunque se le daba bien todos los deportes, sentía especial debilidad por el básquet. Salio rápidamente de la casa y vio como descargaban unas cajas de la casa aledaña; sin embargo no le dio importancia, siguió corriendo hasta cuando volvió a su hogar y se llevo la sorpresa que sus nuevos vecinos se encontraban dentro de ella.  
_

_-Hijo, que bueno que llegas-dijo Mamoru el padre de Darien - justamente le estaba hablando a los vecinos de ti, ven para presentártelos- tomándolo de los hombros - estos son los Tsukino – continuo dirigiéndose a los cuatro integrantes de la familia que se encontraron sentados en el salón.  
_

_-Mucho gusto soy Darien –hablo el niño sin mucho interés_

_ -Hola – saludaron a coro - yo soy Kenji y ella es mi esposa Ikuko- respondió el hombre de la familia – El es mi hijo Samy y la pequeña de allá- señalando a una hermosa infante que estaba mas apartada -es Serena ,mi querida hija- presentó mientras que Darien volteaba la mirada, al verla no supo por que razón el corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza, y es que ,a pesar de ser una nena ella era realmente hermosa, los rayos de sol que penetraban por la ventana , donde estaba situado el sillón, cubriendo a la pequeña con una halo de luz asemejándola a un ángel e iluminaban aun más esos brillantes ojos azul cielo que poseía.  
_

_-Mucho gusto soy Serena- dedicándole una gran sonrisa, y extendiéndole su mano, Darien correspondió el saludo pero al instante se dio la media vuelta, turbado se despidió alegando que tenía que bañarse  
_

** Fin flash back.**

Dejo de lado la fotografía y se fue al bar para despejar su cabeza y pensar en otra cosa, trato de mentalizarse en la facultad, en pacientes o en cualquier cosa pero nada daba resultado, así que decidió darse un baño. Abrió el chorro de agua fría y las gotas cayeron suavemente una tras otra por su bien torneado cuerpo, calmadamente comenzó a relajar cada uno de sus bien tonificados músculos, provocando que algunas de todas las tensiones que tenía se esfumaran. Aunque la angustia de haber perdido al único gran amor de su vida no lo dejaba y, consciente de aunque estuviera seis horas bajo el agua, no se iría, decidió salir de la ducha. La voz de Serena venia a su mente, su risa, su cara...no pasaba un segundo sin que la recordara. La amaba con deseo y frenesí.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, en busca de ropa para vestirse; abrió el ropero y cuando tomo una de sus camisas, sintió como un objeto caía a sus pies y comenzaba a entonar una hermosa melodía. Se agacho a recogerlo y cuando lo tomo las voces del pasado hicieron eco en su cerebro.

** Flash back**

_Los padres de Darién se encontraban en la estación de trenes, pues hoy era el día en que la familia Tsukino abandonaba Kyoto para dirigirse a Tokio por asuntos laborales de Kenji. Habían vivido por más de 5 años allí y sus hijos se hicieron muy amigos._

_-Lamento mucho que mi hijo no haya venido, pero es que su partida le ha afectado- dijo tristemente Mamoru ya que Darien lentamente se había enamorado de Serena, la cabeza de chorlito como el la llamaba- espero que te vaya muy bien en tu nuevo proyecto - expresó sinceramente dándole un fraternal abrazo._

_-Muchas gracias Mamoru, las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti y tu familia – hablo el hombre quien había hecho una gran amistad con el._

_-Ikuko, querida cuando llegas me avisas- exclamó tristemente Gea, la madre de Darien- te echaré mucho de menos amiga mía, espero que nos vengan a visitar._

_-Cuenta con que mantendremos siempre en contacto - respondió la peliazul aferrándose a ella-. Eres mi gran amiga._

_- Y tu pequeña, te me portas bien en Tokio-continuo Mamoru abrazando a la joven- el te quiere mucho - susurró al oído a una triste rubia, que tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado el día anterior, no se quería separarse de los Chiba, esa familia se había convertido en su segundo hogar y no quería abandonarlos-. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya veras._

_-Es que...q...- pero no podía articular mas palabras, solo emitía sollozos tras sollozos._

_-Ya mi niña- abrazando esta vez Gea a la muchacha- todo saldrá bien, harás nuevas amigas y nosotros te iremos a visitar y tú también podrás venir aquí a pasar una temporada en las vacaciones._

_-¿Es...es...en...serio?-pregunto incrédula a su madre, la cual dijo que si con la cabeza._

_-Entonces ya no llorare más- acabó secándose los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo por cumplirlo_

_-Bueno y tu Samy ¿me das un abrazo?- interrogó Gea abriendo sus brazos hacia el pequeño- te quiero mucho y te voy a pedir que cuides a tu hermana, no dejes que los hombres malos se acerquen a ella._

_-Lo prometo tía._

_-Ese es el Samy que conozco-dijo Mamoru revolviéndole el pelo._

_El silbato que anunciaba la partida del tren, dio el primer pitido, haciendo que las caras de ambas familias se entristecieran aun más._

_- Tía Gea antes de irme quiero que le de algo a Darién- murmuro llevándose las manos al cuello._

_- ¿Y por que no se lo das tu misma?, mira ahí viene- respondió sonrientemente al ver que un apuesto adolescente corría entre la multitud._

_-Espera...cabeza de...chorlito- gritó entrecortadamente el joven .puso sus manos en las rodillas y respirando agitadamente, se enderezo para mirar a la rubia, por su frente corrían gotas de sudor que demostraban que había corrido una larga distancia._

_-Darien, me alegro que hayas venido- hablo Serena provocando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas nuevamente- antes de que me marchara quería obsequiarte esto- continuo llevándose nuevamente las manos al cuello y sacando un hermoso relicario en forma de estrella, el cual emitía una hermosa melodía._

_- No, no puedo aceptarlo Serena._

_- Por fin te acuerdas de mi nombre- exclamó formando una triste sonrisa en sus labios - quiero que lo conserves –extendiéndoselo mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo._

_ -No puedo, tu misma dijiste que es tu pertenencia más preciada- tomando entre sus manos las de su amiga y provocando el sonrojo mutuo de ambos- era de tu abuela, debes conservarlo tú._

_- No - negó meneando con la cabeza- quiero que la conserves por que tu ere...- pero no alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de Serena ya que el silbato comenzó a sonar otra vez dando por entendido que este era el ultimo aviso andes de partir._

_-Hija es hora de irnos- apresuró Kenji_

_-Vamos acéptalo- dijo tomando sus manos y depositándolo entre ellas- quiero que lo lleves siempre junto a ti y quiero...quiero que nunca te olvides de mi, señor prepotente- sollozo sonriéndole_

_-Nunca cabeza de chorlito- abrazando el relicario cerca de su corazón- yo nunca te olvidare y aunque no es nada a comparación de todo lo que me has dado y en el camino se marchitó un poco te traje esto- dándole una hermosa rosa roja, que se notaba que había perdido algunos pétalos_

_- Es preciosa, gracias... yo quería decirte…_

_-Hija, no quiero interrumpir pero ya es hora._

_-Esta bien papá, adiós Darien- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose con sus padres ante la triste mirada del pelinegro._

_El tren lentamente comenzó a ponerse en marcha, las ruedas y engranajes comenzaron a girar para darle mayor movimiento, poco a poco la distancia que separaba a los Chiba de los Tsukino se alargó_

_  
Repentinamente para el asombro de ambas familias Darien comenzó a correr persiguiendo el tren que se llevaba a su amiga, a su cabeza de chorlito, a la mujer que últimamente hacia que su corazón se acelerara, y con todas fuerzas corrió y corrió mas y mas rápido, hasta alcanzar la ventana en la que iba ella._

_-Te quiero- gritó el joven por fin dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo contenidos, el tren comenzaba a alejarse más y más y le era imposible mantener el ritmo. Serena golpeaba la ventana con sus puños cerrados, haciendo muecas de que no le podía escuchar bien, pera ya era tarde… el tren aumentó aun más la velocidad y la rubia perdió toda visibilidad de su amigo,, solo pudo observar el bello paisaje de la ciudad que abandonaba, mientras que el muchacho lloraba en el piso amargamente por la partida de su cabeza de chorlito a Tokio, el nuevo hogar de ella. Un lugar donde el no estaba._

** Fin flash back.**

Atormentado por los recuerdos cerró bruscamente el relicario, haciendo que la hermosa melodía dejara de propagarse por la habitación y trayendo consigo la amarga soledad.  
Se dirigió al balcón de la habitación, para respirar el aire puro de la noche, su apartamento era retirado y daba la maravillosa vista de las luces de la ciudad, como solía llamarse le ,por que en las noches, las luces de los distintos locales de daban un encanto místico y hasta irreal Para complementar la vista la luna se veía más grande y hermosa que nunca, una gran perla en el cielo y a su alrededor las resplandecientes estrellas que prometían para este día de los enamorados una gran escenografía para dar un paseo hasta altas horas de la noche.

Si, era la noche ideal para salir a una velada romántica; sin embargo el se encontraba solo ahí, en ese frío departamento que solo le recordaba a ella, y como no, si en todas partes tenia fotografías de ella y el juntos desde el momento que se reencontraron hasta ese día. Que maravilloso fue volver a verla, nunca pensó que la encontraría ahí...

** Flash back**

_Era una hermosa tarde de febrero, el calor de ese día ya había descendido y como tenía tiempo libre, el apuesto pelinegro decidió salir a recorrer el frondoso parque de Tokio, la ciudad a la cual se había marchado su hermosa cabeza de chorlito y en la que el se encontraba, ya que lo habían aceptado en la academia de medicina de la prestigiosa universidad de ese lugar._

_Cuando supo que lo habían aceptado, medito en declinar la oferta ya que en Kyoto tenia una vida; pero gracias al apoyo de sus padre, se encontraba en esa grandioso sitio que ahora no quería abandonar. Había un motivo, uno mucho más poderoso que los anteriores, siempre albergaba la mínima esperanza de que alguna vez se encontraría con su amada, que si bien llamó unas veces a su casa, luego que el se trasladó de vivienda, perdió todo contacto con la familia Tsukino. ¿???????_

_Caminaba por el parque tranquilamente pensando hasta que escucho pasar a unas adolescentes, hablando sobre el cercano san Valentín. Debían estar planeando los preparativos para ese día, ya era siete de febrero y el se encontraba solo como todos los años, todos los que conocía tenían novias y en esas fechas él prefería mantener distancia con ellos ya que no le gustaba quedar como mal tercio, pero sus estos s siempre se empeñaban en que los acompañara. _

_Aunque se negaba rotundamente a acudir a la famosa fiesta de san Valentín, sus amigos le aseguraban que le habían conseguido la cita perfecta, como si el no fuera capaz de hacerlo; pero es que oponerse a la diosa del amor Mina Aino costaba caro, se perdía una amiga y se ganaba a la peor enemiga en el camino. Para ella no habían barreras que le impidieran meter su nariz donde no la llamaban y junto a Andrew formaban el perfecto e imperfecto dúo dinámico, como él les decía, por que cuando se juntaba el hambre con las ganas de comer, era imposible detenerlos y su objetivo últimamente se había centrado en él y no descansarían hasta verlo entrar a sus juntas semanales de la mano de alguna bella chica.  
_

_Un sollozo a lo lejos interrumpió sus pensamientos y se acercó para ver de donde provenían, a lo mejor algún pequeño se habría caído, o tal vez alguien necesitaba ayuda. Caminó unos pasos y tras un árbol, sentada en una banca encontró a una chica que rodeando su cara con sus manos lloraba. Consternado con la situación, el pelinegro para ofrecérselo posó una mano en el hombro de la muchacha para llamar su atención_

_La chica asustada por el suave toque de la mano, dio un pequeño brinco en la banca en la que se encontraba y lentamente levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con el gentil hombre que le extendía un hermoso pañuelo.  
_

_-Disculpa no fue mi intención asustarte- explicó - ¿te encuentras bien?  
_

_-Si...-musitó la joven levemente y aceptó el pañuelo que era ofrecido por ese desconcertante y atractivo hombre.-ggrraaciaass - dijo acomodando su larga y rubia cabellera hacia atrás y secando las escasas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro.  
_

_Darien miró asombrado el angelical rostro de la hermosa chica que se encontraba frente a el, sus ojos a pesar de estar irritados por las lágrimas derramadas, eran preciosos, de un suave azul cielo, que eran cubiertos por unas abundantes y largas pestañas y que a su vez eran enmarcadas por unas cejas finas y delgadas que embellecían aun más sus bellos orbes. Luego observó detenidamente sus labios que se veían suaves y carnosos, perfectos para ser besados._

_Era la reencarnación de la diosa afrodita. Sentía que ya la había conocido de antes, su rostro le era muy familiar, pero ¿donde la había visto? Bien quizás lo paranoico se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza pero, desde que vio esos hermosos ojos sintió una conexión especial, y algo en su corazón le dijo que debía protegerla y cuidarla. Realmente juntarse con chicas, ver novelas y sobre todo escuchar tanta cursilería de Mina y Andrew le estaban afectando. Pero el sentimiento de cuidarla fue mayor y tomó asiento al lado de la fémina.  
_

_-No deberías estar llorando, una carita tan bella como la tuya, siempre debería estar llena de luz y sonriente-¿desde cuando era así? ¿De donde había sacado de repente esta veta romántica?, pues si la respuesta era esa: Mina, la chica realmente le estaba lavando el cerebro. Nota mental: alejarse de Mina recomendó a su cerebro.  
_

_La rubia lentamente giró su vista hacia el pelinegro y musitó- eres muy dulce- ¡¡Dios santo!! Y ahí lo vio detenidamente. Era todo un adonis, sus ojos azul zafiro le hicieron recordar espontáneamente la calidas noches de verano, sus labios, era carnosos y decían a gritos ¡¡besame!! Se asemejaba a todo un dios griego, era realmente atractivo, el hombre más perfecto que hasta el momento había conocido y ahh que sonrisa aquella que le regalo como respuesta a sus palabras, hacían lucir cada uno de sus inmaculados dientes blancos y perfectos. Pero extrañamente tenía el presentimiento de que aquellas hechiceras orbes las había conocido hace mucho tiempo atrás.  
_

_¿Pero que ocurrencia era aquella?, apenas lo conocía y ya sentía eso ¡Dios mío! todo era culpa de sus queridísimas amigas que le tenia hasta más allá de la cabeza con tanta frases cursi, sobre todo las provenientes de la diosa del amor. Le devolvió el pañuelo ya que sentía que no podía permanecer más tiempo observándolo tan descaradamente _

_-¿Le ocurre algo?-preguntó, al sentir que ella se estaba distanciando de él para irse- si soy de ayuda en algo no dude en preguntar- no sabia por que pero no quería dejarla partir tan rápido, algo en su corazón le pedía que la retuviera junto a él.  
_

_-Lo que ocurre es que...-dijo titubeante -...no mejor déjalo, pensaras que es una tontería por mi parte –terminó la pelirrubia haciendo un gesto de sin importancia con la mano.  
_

_-No digas eso, me encantaría conocer el motivo que hace que este bello rostro se ensombrezca- respondió cada vez más sorprendido por su comportamiento.  
_

_-Bueno...veras...-contestó aun vacilante, al volver a mirar esos hermosos ojos, sintió que le estaba poniendo toda la atención que ella necesitaba y se sintió en confianza de hacerlo confidente de su amargura- ...estoy triste, por que siempre cuando se aproxima San Valentín, nunca tengo con quien compartirlo.- dando un suspiro cargado de tristeza- todas mis amigas tienen sus parejas y aunque me piden que las acompañe me siento fuera de lugar interrumpiendo su intimidad -hablo con mucha aflicción- tal vez para algunos esta situación les parece ridícula, pero para mi tiene mucha importancia.  
_

_-No digas eso, no es ninguna tontería-interrumpió - ¿sabes? Yo me siento igual que tu, quiero compartir ese día tan especial, con una persona que sea diferente, que sea mi otra mitad, que nos complementemos mutuamente, que me entienda y me comprenda, que me de su amor incondicionalmente, pero lastimosamente aun no la he encontrado -concluyo atónito por sus palabras  
_

_-** A lo mejor somos muy exigentes**- dijeron al unísono y se sonrojaron por sus pensamientos afines.  
_

_-Parece que estamos coordinados-exclamó el joven mientras esbozaba una sonrisa  
_

_-Si eso parece –expresó riendo divertida l- ¡Dios se me hizo tarde!- mirando su reloj pulsera de conejo - muchas gracias por escucharme- se levantó y estampó un beso en la mejilla de su acompañante_

_-Espera- sujetando la mano de la rubia y haciendo que esta volteara- ¿puedo acompañarte?_

_, no tienes que molestarte-habló rápidamente la rubia- vivo muy cerca, así que hasta luego- acabó despidiéndose.  
_

_Desde entonces, sin algún acuerdo previo, se frecuentaron los tres días posteriores, en la misma banca y en la misma hora, comenzaron a charlar de sus vidas, que eran lo que hacían, cuales eran sus gustos; se sorprendieron al descubrir lo mucho que se parecían, ambos tenían metas y sueños a base de un arduo trabajo, no les gustaba el futbol, pero si realizar algún deporte y odiaban la política, era una cosa que fomentaba más y más la discusiones. Sin embargo ambos amaban la sencillez del hogar, el compartir con la familia, ver alguna película antigua y leer._

_Lo mas extraño de esa relación de amistad es que en ningún momento alguno de los dos había dicho su nombre, desde el principio se tutearon y a ambos les gustaba esta confianza que había crecido entre ellos, no se habían percatado que ninguno de los dos conocía el nombre del otro ni el lugar donde vivían._

_Tan solo faltaban dos días para san Valentín y por fin ambos se habían armado de valor para pedir que fueran pareja para el baile de san Valentín que estaban organizando sus amigos. Se encontraban sentados en la misma banca en la que se conocieron como era de costumbre y hablaban amenamente cuando él interrumpió la conversación._

_-Hay algo que quiero preguntare- tomando las delicadas manos de la rubia entre las suyas._

_-¿Si? ¿Dime?- inquirió la joven  
_

_-Bueno, veras yo quisiera que tu ...-pero en ese preciso momento el celular de Darien comenzó a sonar , el con mucho fastidio contestó- Hola...¿que?...¿ahora?...¿no podría ser en otro momento?, ¿quizás mas tarde?- preguntó al oportuno de Andrew, quien le estaba recordando que se fuera de inmediato para el hospital central a una practicas que entrarían en el próximo examen, y es que cuando estaba con la rubia hasta se le olvidaba que tenia que respirar.-Esta bien voy para allá-terminando la llamada-me tengo que ir –dijo con pesadumbre_

_La rubia lo miró con la desilusión pintada en el rostro- Esta bien, cuídate- murmuró tristemente y comenzó a caminar lejos de la banca, pero sintió como el muchacho la llamaba y se dio la vuelta.  
_

_- Espera, quiero que nos veamos mañana a las seis de la tarde, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte.  
_

_-Si, claro, a las seis en la banca de siempre-confirmo sonriente.  
_

_-Es una cita, así que no faltes- habló guiñándole el ojo para darse vuelta y alejarse corriendo,_

_La joven lo observó mientras se marchaba, estaba muy contenta, mañana tendría oficialmente una cita con la persona que últimamente le estaba quitando el sueño y que ocupaba cada rincón de sus pensamientos, con tan solo verlo provocaba un mar de sensaciones que hasta el momento eran desconocidas para ella._

** Fin del flash back.**

El pelinegro cambio de posición en el balcón, sentía que el aire se estaba volviendo a cada instante más fresco, pero aguardo un momento más y tomo de nuevo el relicario de su adorado amor, esta melodía tan dulce y tan hermosa era como ella, tan suave, tan linda .tan indescriptible.  
¿Como se amaba tanto a una persona? ¿En que instante perdió el dominio de su corazón, y se convirtió en esclavo del amor de su princesa? ¿Como olvidarla, si ella era su vida?, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, desde ese baile de san Valentín su corazón dejo de pertenecerle y la única dueña era ese ángel caído del cielo

** Flash back**

_Estuvo toda el día visitando y revisando uno por uno a los pacientes que tenían las enfermedades que entrarían en el reporte semanal, cada vez que pensaba que se iría algo nuevo surgía que le impedía marcharse._

_Lo mismo había ocurrido el día anterior, cuando tuvo que salir prácticamente corriendo hacia el parque, lugar donde estaba la chica que atormentaba sus sueños. Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando por fin, pudo tener tiempo libre, había terminado con su arduo trabajo y ahora disponía de tiempo para poder pensar en lo de esta tarde, su cita. Estaba muy nervioso, temía recibir un no por respuesta y que en tan poco tiempo sentía que la bella rubia le había arrebatado su corazón y ahora era un simple esclavo que vivía para servirle. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el estruendoso sonido de su estómago, que reclamaba algo de comer, en todo el día no había ingerido ni media pizca de comida. Así que se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital y pidió una limonada y un sándwich para saciar su hambre._

_Se sentó en una de las mesas vacías de la cafetería y comenzó a comer y a revisar los expedientes nuevamente, pero por mas que trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo a su mente solo se le venia la imagen de una preciosa joven, con sus largos cabellos al viento y su dulce sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento. De nuevo la sensación de que la conocía de algún lugar floreció en su interior, tal vez eran simples figuraciones suyas, pero se sentía tan cómodo a su lado, daba lo mismo el tema que estuvieran tratando o si estaban en silencio, estar a su lado era simplemente una instancia placentera y de la cual estaba seguro que nunca se aburriría._

_Miro su reloj, el pequeño receso se había acabado. Tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió de nuevo a su investigación. _

_Cuando vio que su reloj apuntaba la hora de su cita, se encaminó hacia el despacho del director a comunicarle su partida, sin embargo el jefe del hospital, le pidió que permaneciera un poco más ya que el personal era en ese momento escaso, y el cambio de turno se había retrasando por una interferencia automovilística que había ocurrido. A lo sumo tardarían una media hora en sustituirlo_

_Sin embargo lentamente los minutos se fueron transformando en horas y el pobre Darien veía con desesperación como el reloj indicaba que pasaba 1 hora y media de su cita_

_¿Que pensaría la muchacha de él? ¿se habría marchado ya?, no ,eso no podía ocurrir, tenia la esperanza de que lo estaría esperando, tal y como él lo habría echo. _

_Alrededor de las 8 llegaron pare reemplazarlo y por fin pudo salir del hospital para partir corriendo al estacionamiento, tomar su carro y dirigirse echo un loco hacia el parque. Estacionó el automóvil y salió apresuradamente hasta que finalmente visualizo el árbol. Giró lentamente para llevarse la desilusionante visión de una banca vacía. No había ningún rastro de la hermosa chica, ¿Se habría cansado de esperarlo? ¿Se habría enfadado? ¿La habría perdido para siempre?, consternado tomó asiento en la fría banca que sin la presencia de la joven era desolada. No podía creer como el destino se empecinaba en hacerle perder a las personas que amaba, primero a su cabeza de chorlito y ahora a su hermosa ninfa de cabellos dorado ¿sería que el no tenia derecho de amar y ser amado? o ¿es que nunca encontraría a su alma gemela? _

_Tendría que pasar su vida condenado a la triste soledad. _

_Pero no, esta vez no permitiría que el final, terminara como el de cabeza de chorlito. Esta vez lucharía por encontrarla ¡si, eso haría! Iría a su casa y le explicaría que todo era un malentendido, que él no la había querido dejar plantada, si no que se había tenido quedar por petición del director del hospital. También le diría todos sus sentimientos, lo que pensaba y lo que sentía por ella. ¡Si eso haría!. Rápidamente se puso de pie y salio corriendo hacia su coche; pero ¡un momento! No sabia donde vivía, ¿cual era su apellido? ¡Dios santo!, ni su nombre le había pedido, ¿como había podido ser tan imbécil?, lo primero que hace una persona es presentarse y ni si quiera el había dicho el suyo. Derrotado entró en su automóvil y manejó hasta su departamento, donde se dejó caer en el sillón con lagrimas en sus ojos, mañana seria san Valentín, y él estaría solo como todos los años; pero ahora lo pasaría con la más grande desilusión de su vida, ya que por ironía del destino tuvo a la mujer perfecta a su alcance y no supo como conquistarla._

_En otra parte una mujer, lloraba al recordar lo sucedido momentos antes, había llegado tarde a su cita, demasiado tarde, puesto que no encontró rastro de las persona amada, un objeto había que estaba al lado de la banca, llamó su atención, se acercó a recogerlo con cuidado ,era un hermoso relicario en forma de estrella_

_A su mente acudieron los recuerdos y las sensaciones que habían vuelto a ella, desde que se había topado con ese muchacho, ya sabia quien era el que le atormentaba sueños, era él, siempre había sido él._

_Se sentó en una de las mesas vacías de la cafetería y comenzó a comer y a revisar los expedientes nuevamente, pero por mas que trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo a su mente solo se le venia la imagen de una preciosa joven, con sus largos cabellos al viento y su dulce sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento. De nuevo la sensación de que la conocía de algún lugar floreció en su interior, tal vez eran simples figuraciones suyas, pero se sentía tan cómodo a su lado, daba lo mismo el tema que estuvieran tratando o si estaban en silencio, estar a su lado era simplemente una instancia placentera y de la cual estaba seguro que nunca se aburriría._

Miro su reloj, el pequeño receso se había acabado. Tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió de nuevo a su investigación.

Cuando vio que su reloj apuntaba la hora de su cita, se encaminó hacia el despacho del director a comunicarle su partida, sin embargo el jefe del hospital, le pidió que permaneciera un poco más ya que el personal era en ese momento escaso, y el cambio de turno se había retrasando por una interferencia automovilística que había ocurrido. A lo sumo tardarían una media hora en sustituirlo  
Sin embargo lentamente los minutos se fueron transformando en horas y el pobre Darien veía con desesperación como el reloj indicaba que pasaba 1 hora y media de su cita  
¿Que pensaría la muchacha de él? ¿se habría marchado ya?, no ,eso no podía ocurrir, tenia la esperanza de que lo estaría esperando, tal y como él lo habría echo.

Alrededor de las 8 llegaron pare reemplazarlo y por fin pudo salir del hospital para partir corriendo al estacionamiento, tomar su carro y dirigirse echo un loco hacia el parque. Estacionó el automóvil y salió apresuradamente hasta que finalmente visualizo el árbol. Giró lentamente para llevarse la desilusionante visión de una banca vacía. No había ningún rastro de la hermosa chica, ¿Se habría cansado de esperarlo? ¿Se habría enfadado? ¿La habría perdido para siempre?, consternado tomó asiento en la fría banca que sin la presencia de la joven era desolada. No podía creer como el destino se empecinaba en hacerle perder a las personas que amaba, primero a su cabeza de chorlito y ahora a su hermosa ninfa de cabellos dorado ¿sería que el no tenia derecho de amar y ser amado? o ¿es que nunca encontraría a su alma gemela?  
Tendría que pasar su vida condenado a la triste soledad.

Pero no, esta vez no permitiría que el final, terminara como el de cabeza de chorlito. Esta vez lucharía por encontrarla ¡si, eso haría! Iría a su casa y le explicaría que todo era un malentendido, que él no la había querido dejar plantada, si no que se había tenido quedar por petición del director del hospital. También le diría todos sus sentimientos, lo que pensaba y lo que sentía por ella. ¡Si eso haría!. Rápidamente se puso de pie y salio corriendo hacia su coche; pero ¡un momento! No sabia donde vivía, ¿cual era su apellido? ¡Dios santo!, ni su nombre le había pedido, ¿como había podido ser tan imbécil?, lo primero que hace una persona es presentarse y ni si quiera el había dicho el suyo. Derrotado entró en su automóvil y manejó hasta su departamento, donde se dejó caer en el sillón con lagrimas en sus ojos, mañana seria san Valentín, y él estaría solo como todos los años; pero ahora lo pasaría con la más grande desilusión de su vida, ya que por ironía del destino tuvo a la mujer perfecta a su alcance y no supo como conquistarla.

_En otra parte una mujer, lloraba al recordar lo sucedido momentos antes, había llegado tarde a su cita, demasiado tarde, puesto que no encontró rastro de las persona amada, un objeto había que estaba al lado de la banca, llamó su atención, se acercó a recogerlo con cuidado ,era un hermoso relicario en forma de estrella  
A su mente acudieron los recuerdos y las sensaciones que habían vuelto a ella, desde que se había topado con ese muchacho, ya sabia quien era el que le atormentaba sueños, era él, siempre había sido él._

_****** ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ** CATORCE DE FEBRERO San Valentín**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**_

_**  
**El bello pelinegro despertó del sillón, donde amargamente el día anterior se había quedado dormido. Se dio cuenta que con horror había dormido mas de la cuenta, quizás su yo interior quería profundamente seguir durmiendo, para así no poder contemplar todos los preparativos que seguramente había echo las tiendas comerciales, en el aire se sentía que hoy era el esperado san Valentín. Desde a fuera de su apartamento el murmullo de los pájaros y el radiante sol que se deslumbraba por la ventana de la sala le pronosticaban, que sin duda era un día perfecto para el amor; mas sin embargo para el era el día mas detestable de todo el año. Que tanta importancia tenia este dia, se trato de autoconvencerse, total era uno de otros tantos días._

_  
unos sonoros golpes provenientes de la puerta de su departamento lo alejaron de pensamientos haciendo que se incorporara rápidamente._

_-ya voy, ya voy- protesto ya que por lo visto el visitante que se encontraba tras la puerta quería dejarlo sin hogar a juzgar por los atronadores golpes . Abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con el dúo dinámico._

_  
-debí imaginarmelo- suspiro y con clara nota de fastidio en su voz. Mina y Andrew, no esperaron invitación y entraron apresuradamente en el interior del departamento. Típico de ellos,pensó, la parejita dorada, no pedia permiso para nada, no tenían protocolo, no tenían decencia, no...podía estar toda la mañana sacando sus defectos pero la voz del pelirrubio lo detuvo._

_  
-Darién, ¿se puede saber por que todavía estas aquí?- interrogo el rubio- hace mas de una hora, para ser exactos- dijo mirando su reloj- que deberías estar en la casa de Rei, para organizar la fiesta._

_Darién los observo exasperados, hoy mas que nunca, no tenia genios para fiestas- lo lamento chicos, pero no me siento de ánimos para salir a ningún lado._

_Mina lo miro enojada- y entonces, ¿que piensas hacer?, ¿quedarte en casa como una vieja amargada y aburrida? . o tal vez ¿ Comer chocolates como una mujer depresiva?. Nada de eso señor Chiba- dijo determinantemente la rubia- ustedes se marcha con nosotros en este instante- jalando hacia la puerta._

-Ay, ay -expresó dolorido el pelinegro por los fuertes jalones - ya les he dicho que no iré a ninguna parte. Y esa es mi ultima palabra- replicó cansadamente.

Minutos después Darien era arrastrado literalmente por las calles de Tokio por sus amigos, que a través de artimañas, pucheritos y amenazas lograron que desistiera de su hermetismo y asistiera a la fiesta. Era realmente increíble el poder de convencimiento que ambos poseían, si se proponían podrían ser hasta los presidentes del país, no dudaría ni un momento en afirmar que lo conseguiría, pensó risueño

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, observó asombrado como el lugar había sido decorado vistosamente. La mesa estaba adornada con hermosos manteles en color rosa y tonalidades pasteles entremezclados. En su centro había un hermoso arreglo en forma de corazón, sosteniendo un tupido ramo de rosas rojas y blancas que lucían espectaculares.

Realmente debía admitir que su temperamental amiga Rei, tenía un gusto realmente exquisito a la hora de las decoraciones. A sus tímpanos llegaron las melodiosas notas de una de sus canciones favoritas, inmediatamente en su boca se dibujo una melancólica sonrisa, seria todo tan perfecto si en este momento ella estuviera a mi lado. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas, mientras esperaba la llegada de sus amigos.

Todos acudieron abrazados de sus respectivas parejas, el se sentía tan solo entre aquella multitud.

¿Por que le había hecho caso a Mina? ¿Porque? Debería haber seguido a su cabeza y haberse quedado tranquilamente en su confortable hogar. Después de todo el sabía de antemano que todos los planes que la rubia tramaba solo terminaban en un fracaso absoluto,. ¿Pero por que si lo sabia, aun le hacia caso?

Saludó cordialmente a cada uno de los invitados, pero lo que realmente quería era escapar del entorno, que más que traerle felicidad aumentaba su tristeza.

Tomaron posición en la mesa y comenzaron a entablar una agradable conversación en la que integraban de todas maneras al pelinegro, pero él solo sonreía o gesticulaba algún monosílabo, para salir del encuentro; ya que sus verdaderos pensamientos estaban en otra parte

Cuando la fiesta se halló en su máximo apogeo Darien vio la gran oportunidad de escabullirse ya que todos estaban concentrados en sus parejas, su huida pasaría desapercibida, por lo cual lentamente se dirigió a la puerta. Pero cuando estaba tomando la perilla de la puerta, sintió como un brazo lo atrapaba para detenerlo.

¿A donde crees que vas? - dijo la infalible Mina

-Mmm....ehhh- titubeó buscando una excusa, pero la fulminante mirada de la rubia hizo que las colosales ganas de irse de la fiesta se esfumaran por completo.

- Si te vas ahora te perderás tu sorpresa

- No creo que sea una buena idea...

-Silencio- interrumpió- aquí llega tu cita.-exclamó alegre.

Realmente lo que menos quería era pasar la velada con una perfecta desconocida pero no se animaba a rebelarse.

¿Que dices Mina?- se escuchó claramente la voz de una mujer- una ¿cita?, no tengo ánimos para eso, si me hubieras dicho que se trataba de esto, nunca habría aceptado tu invitación- terminó nuevamente la voz que comenzaba a caminar desde las sombras donde se encontraba.

Lentamente el pelinegro se giró, y al hacerlo su rostro se llenó de una auténtica sorpresa y felicidad

-No es por ofend...-continuó la joven pero sus palabras quedaron lentamente suspendidas en el aire al verlo nuevamente. No podía creerlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin que pudiese evitarlo. Lentamente acortó la distancia entre ambos y volvió a preguntar aún dudosa de que todo fuera solo un sueño-¿ eres...tú??.

-Si, hermosa soy yo - murmuró roncamente y en la voz se escuchaba el toque de felicidad que estaba sintiendo. Contempló una y otra vez a la dueña de su corazón. Estaba radiante, lucía un hermoso vestido rosado straplees que acentuaba cada uno de sus curvas. El tono del vestido resaltaba su tersa, blanca y delicada piel, mientras que sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una alta cola, que dejaba uno que otro mechón libre haciendo lucir su níveo cuello que él rápidamente se tentó a besar.

Ambos se acercaron aún más; ninguno de los dos ya mantener oculto sus verdaderos sentimientos

La primera en recuperarse de la gran impresión fue ella- no puedo creerlo- murmuró tomándolo de las solapas de el chaqueta - no puedo creer que esto sea...- pero sus palabras quedaron muertas en sus labios ya que estos fueron firmemente atrapados por los de Darien. Lentamente se separaron por falta de oxigeno y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar expresando todo ese amor que había retenido por tantos años atrás y que hoy latía mas vigente que nunca. La necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro era increíble y nuevamente sus labios se juntaron en un beso que comenzó suave pero que lentamente comenzó a intensificarse, haciendo que la pasión y el deseo comenzara a tomar completo control de sus cuerpos. Cuando por fin se separaron se dieron cuenta de que todos sus amigos veían la escena con caras pícaras y risueñas. Darien tomó la delicada mano de la rubia y la guió a la terraza de aquel bello lugar. La condujo a una de las sillas que se hallaban dispuestas, para luego sentarse a su lado; eran tantas las cosas que tenia que preguntarle, ¡Dios!, si la perdía de nuevo no sabría como vivir.

Así que se armo de valor y nuevamente volvió a asaltar la dulce boca de Serena que gustosa lo recibió. El beso fue dulce y tierno, se separó de ella, quien lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos y puso una rodilla en el suelo, para estar a su altura; mientras la joven permanecía sentada en la silla. Tomo sus manos y las entrelazó con las de él.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte - dijo con voz grave, que al mismo tiempo resultó excitante- desde que te vi, no hubo un solo día que no pensara en ti, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, eres tan bella-tocando con el pulgar la calida mejilla de la muchacha- se que es muy pronto..Que apenas nos conocemos y que aun no tengo ni idea de como te llamas princesa- continuo formando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de ella - pero en este poco tiempo, bueno en estos pocos días, mi mente no dejó de pensar en otra cosa que no seas tu, ya no puedo pensar en perderte, el solo hecho de hacerlo hace que mi corazón se parta en mil pedazos. Por eso te quiero preguntar ¿si quieres ser mi novia? Yo...-se detuvo al ver las lágrimas de su diosa - ...Preciosa no llores por favor, a lo mejor yo estoy apresurando las cosas...

-No, calla- respondió suavemente poniendo un dedo en sus labios- detente Darien- exclamó ante el asombro del pelinegro, él nunca le había dicho como se llamaba- hay algo que tengo que decirte antes que sigas- se paró del asiento y tomándolo de las manos prosiguió- tu y yo no nos conocemos desde hace unos días, amor mío.

-Pero como si yo y...

-Shhh!!! -susurró- el otro día, ese día en que nos citamos y accidentalmente no pude llegar, encontré esto- dijo y sacó de su bolso un relicario que cuando lo abrió comenzó a emitir una bella melodía- tu y yo nos conocemos de hace mucho mi querido Darien- terminó sonriendo mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Esto me lo dio cabeza de chorlito- habló con un nudo en la garganta mientras tomaba aquello que tantos recuerdos le traía

- Aún me dices así- murmuró y una linda sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, una sonrisa que al fin el muchacho reconoció, el la miró aún más sorprendido - si mi Darién soy yo tu cabeza de chorlito, Serena

Darien con la sorpresa pintada en sus profundo ojos color mar, y un torrente de lágrimas estaba contenida en sus ojos ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Cielos! todo este tiempo fue ella, aunque siempre tuvo ese presentimiento en su corazón no podía creerlo- Dios, Serena, todo este tiempo te amé en secreto, no ame nunca a nadie más que ti. Siempre pensé que podrías volver, o que Dios te pondría en mi camino y aunque es de película así ocurrió- dijo llorando abiertamente - te he amado tanto y me he vuelto a enamorar de ti solo Dios sabe como te amo Serena Tsukino- atrayéndola hacia el y dándole un profundo beso

** Fin flash back.**

Desde aquel mágico día donde el amor del pasado se convertía en el presente renació con más fuerza, habían permanecido unidos todo el tiempo .Cada hora, cada minuto , cada segundo sin ella era un tormento, una condena en vida, un castigo colosal; y que desde hace meses conocía en carne propia. Desde el momento que abordo ese avión por la beca que le habían concedido en el extranjero ; ese premio, que lo distanciaba de su sol, de su vida y de su alegría sintió que su corazón perdía su mitad; pero ahora la situación era distinta la había perdido para siempre. Los momentos vividos a su lado fueron sin duda los mas felices de toda su existencia, pero para su desgracia él no podía haber previstos los acontecimientos del día anterior que terminaron hundiendo en la completa desgracia en la que se encontraba. Si tan solo hubiera estado presente, si tan solo hubiera llegado mas temprano, si tan solo ella lo hubiera escuchado, pero los hubieras ya no importaban de nada. La única y fría realidad era que la había perdido y que quizás nunca más la podría estrechar en sus brazos, decirle te amo o demostrarle cuanto le quería. Los momentos de antaño nunca volverían.  
Miraba el paisaje de la gran cuidad con gran admiración, la noche ya hacia en su totalidad en la hermosa cuidad, las luces brillaba mas y mas, era un paisaje hermoso para los enamorados, especialmente este día el 14 de febrero. La suave brisa revolvía sus oscuros cabellos, todo parecía tan sereno, pero de repente una oscuridad lo envolvió por completo...

¿¿esta historia tendrá su fin....??

_

* * *

_

:o ¿¿Qué habra pasado ??¿¿ Darien se habra caido del balcon ?? ¿¿se lo habrán robado los OVNIS?? ¿¿o fue Anna quien lo rapto ?? ¿¿que sucederá con Darien y Serena??¿¿ se acabara el amor?? ¿¿O renacera de las cenizas como el ave fenix y se convertira en una llama intensa de pura pasion??

Bueno todas estas respuesta las conoceran en la continuacion de este fic que promete chicos y chicas mucho ...?? jajjaja ya me conocen me gusta el misterio y se despide su anfitriona patty moon de chiva cuando ya son las tres de la mañana . jajja

Anna y yo deseamos de todo corazon que nuestro fic le haya gustado y esperamos todas sus preguntas, quejas, sujerencias, y/o cualquier manifestacion en los review que responderemos alegremente y con mucho cariño ya que son muestras de que nuestro fic llega a su corazon

A**tte: Milenia Angels y patty moon de chiva **


End file.
